With the development of display screen technology, a full screen came into being. Compared with a normal display screen, the full screen has a larger proportion of display area and a super narrow border, which can greatly improve the viewer's visual experience. In addition, in order to meet special needs, the display screen can also be made into a special shape, such as a circular display screen, to expand the application scope of the display screen. However, whether it is a full screen or a display screen with a special shape, the shapes of their corners are different from the shape of corners of a normal display. Taking a full screen as an example, in order to reduce the occupied area of the border as much as possible when making a full screen, the corners are usually configured as arc-shaped, as shown in the solid line frame in FIG. 1A. Therefore, since the corners are arc-shaped, a sawtooth phenomenon appears at the edge of a displayer when displaying an image, thereby affecting the display effect and the viewing effect. Based on this, how to eliminate the sawtooth phenomenon at the edge and improve the display effect and the viewing effect is solved.